Winter Drabbles
by KrystalSteele
Summary: A series of Christmas/Winter prompts I found on tumblr. Pairings will include VanVen, SoRiku, AkuRoku and others, I'll post the pairing at the beginning of the chapter so you can skip if that's not your cup of tea. I hope you enoy! Will be rated T mostly unless I decide to change it to M for a lemon.


_A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I'm back! Since this is my first VanVen Day that I am actually into the pairing, I decided to write a VanVen story. I will be writing more stories with them and my other KH ships leading up till Christmas. I know that I am actually a little late in posting this since it is currently 12:30 am where I live but I am also on a nighttime schedule. So please excuse my weird posting times. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you continue to read the other drabbles in this series. Please review, I'm just getting back into writing and I'd love feedback. thanks!_

xxXxx

"Look who's under the mistletoe!" Aqua crowed drunkenly, giggling against her boyfriend Terra. Kairi blushed bright red as she looked up, seeing the bundle of leaves with white berries hanging above the doorway she and Sora were standing in. She stood on her tiptoes to pick a berry off and gave Sora a quick peck on the lips that left him looking slightly dazed.

Aqua giggled some more as she turned her gaze to her small blonde friend, smile widening as she hatched an idea. "Hey Venny, come over here a sec." The blonde in question made his way over to her, stumbling a bit when she tossed an arm over his shoulder, "You alright, Aqua?" She nodded as she knocked back the last of her drink, "Yeah, Terra's watching me to make sure I don't drink too much. Anyway, I just thought of something. Did you ever tell Vanitas that you liked him?"

Ven's eyes widened slightly and he shushed her, "Don't say that so loud, I don't want all of Radiant Garden High to know. To answer your question, no I haven't. Why?" His eyes narrowed as she searched the crowd for Vanitas' spiky black hair, "You need to tell him sometime. Why not do a lap around the party and end up there?" She tilted her head over to the door frame with mistletoe above it. Ven blushed slightly and mumbled, "I don't even know if he likes guys or not, I've only ever seen him with girls. Besides, this isn't exactly the best place to-"

"Vanitas! Come over here, I wanna talk to you!" Ven was interrupted by Aqua raising her voice and gesturing wildly with her hands. Ven, mortified, tried pulling one of her arms to get her to stop. But he was too late as he spied the raven haired teen making his way over to them. At least something good came out of this, Ven was able to admire the teen's toned arms, the way his clothes clung to his body as if they were painted on, his eyes the hypnotic color of molten gold.

Vanitas smiled at the two of them, his teeth white and perfectly straight, "Hey Aqua, Ventus. How are you enjoying the party?"

"Demyx always throws the best parties, it's gonna be less exciting around here when he heads off to university next year," Ventus commented, taking a sip of the drink he'd been nursing all night. "Yeah, but we still have Axel for another year. His parties are just as good." Aqua then looked at Ven intently, her eyes flicking to Vanitas quickly as if saying 'Go on, tell him!'

Just as Ven was about to open his mouth to suggest they go over to the couch to talk for a bit, Vanitas said, "Hey Ven, your cup is looking a little low there. Do you want some more?"

"Actually I can't have anymore then this if I'm still gonna be the designated driver for these two, but wasn't there food at the drink table too? I'd be happy to have some of that." Vanitas nodded and led the way over to the table, picking a chocolate covered cookie for himself. He leaned against the door frame, taking a bite out of his cookie, "So you're gonna stay sober for those two knuckleheads, instead of letting loose and enjoying yourself?"

Ven laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "I might as well. I don't really like to drink too much, but Aqua drinks so excessively that I'd rather know she'll be safe if I can get her home myself, the same goes for Terra."

Vanitas' lips turned up into a half smile, murmuring, "I wish I was that responsible. But that generally falls to Sor's friend Riku." Ventus leaned against the door frame opposite Vanitas, shaking his head, "That's alright. As long as you're enjoying yourself and still have a way to get home safely, that's all that matters."

"Hey guys, look up," Terra called to Ven and Vanitas. Both boys looked up to see a bunch of mistletoe above them, cheeks flaring red. They looked at each other and Ven turned away mumbling, "It's alright if you don't want to, I mean I wouldn't want to kiss someone I have no-" "Ven." The way his name was said made Ven turn to see Vanitas looking at him intensely, his gold eyes boring into his sapphire ones. Vanitas reached up to pull a single white berry off of the mistletoe, showing it to Ven as he stepped forward.

He leaned in and tilted Ven's head up slightly, his breath a ghost of a whisper on his skin, "Well, it is tradition. Besides, I could never pass up the chance to kiss someone so cute." Ven's eyes widened as Vanitas pressed their lips together softly, his hand stroking the blonde's cheek. The kiss ended too soon, Vanitas stepping back and lightly chewing on his bottom lip. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-" Ven reached up to circle his arms around the raven haired teen's neck and brought their lips together again, deepening the kiss. Vanitas sighed softly into the kiss, Ven taking the chance to snake his tongue into the other's mouth. Ven LOVED the way he tasted, like dark chocolate and peppermint.

Ven took hold of the black spikes just above Vanitas' neck, the groan he let out rumbling against his lips, wanting more. Vanitas' hands found the belt loops on Ven's pants, bringing him closer, practically pressed flush against his body. Ven gasped as he felt a familiar hardness press against his stomach, his hips instinctively grinding into the taller teen. Vanitas let out a low moan and lightly nibbled on the blonde's lower lip, hearing a soft whine escape his lips. Ven broke away suddenly, the loss of body heat making Vanitas grasp the younger teen's wrists in desperation, his gold eyes dark. Ven's own eyes were half-lidded, desire evident in their blue depths. A shiver went through him and he breathed heavily, feeling like he couldn't possibly get enough of Vanitas.

Suddenly, Aqua threw her arms around Ven's shoulders, poking and teasing the pair, "Oh my GOSH you guys, come up for air why don't cha? You two are SO freaking adorable!" Ven turned red at her words, carefully patting her arm as Terra collected his girlfriend and coaxed her onto the couch. Ven leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Vanitas' lips, murmuring, "God, why did I wait so long to kiss you?" Vanitas smirked and replied, "I don't know. But now that you have, you're mine. And I'm definitely not going to let you get away." Ven smiled brightly as Vanitas put his arm around his shoulder possessively, stepping away from the doorway and out of their little bubble of intimacy.


End file.
